Nightmare
"Love him? Gosh, I'd go to the ends of the Earth for that man. He's the kindest, most thoughtful person to ever exist. Not only that, but he's a great father; the twins adore him. There's no one as amazing as he is. Everything he does is considerate, whether it's defending his friends and family from villains or doing the dishes once in a while. Nightmare is just wonderful, and my love for him is indescribable." ''-Ally's response when a Vally shipper asks if she loves Nightmare'' Overview Nightmare, Enma Seiti, is one of the main three Rebels- the other two being Virus and Ally. Nightmare was just a joke character the original creator made, but he soon became a hero when incorporated into S.E.C.R.E.T. He has the powers to control shadows at his will and can create incredible constructs from them, including monsters, buildings, and even tools. Nightmare also has the ability to fade through shadows and come out of another, similar to teleporting. It should be noted that Nightmare can hold onto someone while they're visiting the shadow realm. If they lose contact, and the person does not possess his powers they will be engulfed in darkness and will be chilled severely, causing them to suffer almost immediately from hypothermia. If they are resistant to the cold, however, the shadows will suffocate the person until they die. If all else fails, the person is thrown between shadow dimensions violently until killed. His Rascal accessory are his gloves. Though he was born with shadow powers, the nanobots help unleash those powers and make Nightmare more powerful. Nightmare is a rude person to nearly everyone. He normally keeps people out of his inner circle and only considered one Rebel his friend and that Rebel was Virus. Even so, Nightmare was mean to Virus and on one occassion he slammed him into a plane window. He is, however, very kind, sweet, and even protective over his family, showing unconditional love for them. Nightmare suffers from claustrophobia and cynophobia (the fear of dogs). History Before S.E.C.R.E.T. Nightmare, born Enma Seiti, wasn't always the cruel, jerk most people know and have learned to love. His parents and doctors believed he was a stillborn, but to his parents' suprise, he was alive when he exited the womb. The doctors rushed him off to the Veritas's labs where they did tests on him and conducted expiriments. Enma grew bored with the tests and the doctor noticed, so he decided to try dark matter technology on the young boy. These tests hurt Enma and eventually he threatened to run away. Upon hearing this, the doctor told Enma he could never escape and that he was the cause of his parents' deaths. Outraged because he believed the doctor was his father all of his life, Enma nearly killed the doctor and ran off. From there, Enma graduated from college and became a real estate agent. When S.E.C.R.E.T. took over, Enma found and joined the Rebels and gained the name Nightmare. S.E.C.R.E.T. Nightmare was never very social with his fellow Rebels. The only time he really talked was to make a comeback, or to ask a question. Nightmare had a claustrophobic breakdown in the second major plot of S.E.C.R.E.T. when Virus made them all squeeze into the cockpit of a graffiti-covered, nearly completely broken-down plane. They weren't allowed in the passenger compartment because the windows were busted out of their frames. Nightmare complained about going into the jet, but never mentioned the real reason why. As soon as they were in the sky, Nightmare began to flip out and he threw Virus into the windshield. He was calmed slightly by fellow Rebel Ally. This is noted as one of the first times they actually spoke to each other when it wasn't related to work. The team crashed, sending Nightmare into a rage, forcing the Rebels to hold him back against their horrible pilot. Trivia *Enma is a part of the first official pairing, Nightly (consisting of himself and Ally) *Nightmare is the first Rebel to have powers other than those given to him by the Rascal *With his companion, Ally, they are the first characters to be married as of S.E.C.R.E.T.'s demise. They are also possibly the first characters to be married at all in the series. *Although he's very rude to him, Nightmare considers Virus his best friend, and possibly even his brother. *Nightmare knew about S.E.C.R.E.T. before the other Rebels, though he didn't know of their bad intentions. *Nightmare and Ally are the first Rebels to become parents and have children, Calix and Adelfa Seiti. *Nightmare is the second leader of the Rebels, the first being Virus. Category:Hero